Chandley class
The Chandley-class was a type of Federation starship, classified as a frigate, in Starfleet service in the late 23rd century. ( ) History The four series of Chandley vessels were planned based on performance reports made after the Four Years War, in which the Strategic Forces Survey report showed that Federation forces displayed an inability to quickly and efficiently place teams of ship boarders and prize crews aboard captured and disabled enemy vessels. The Chandley, with a large troop housing and training area, as well as the combat capability of other frigate vessels, was proposed as a solution to this issue. When authorized, the Chandley''s were constructed at shipyards at Mars, Neptune and Andor, and introduced to service on reference stardate 2/1612 with the commissioning of the [[USS Chandley|USS ''Chandley]]. All Chandley vessels were named for military leaders of Federation history. The Chandley remained in production until the late 23rd century, with older vessels continuously refit to newer standards. By the 2280s, over 184 of these ships had been built. Mark I specification The prototype [[USS Chandley|USS Chandley]] was later designated as the "Mark I" series. Eighty-four vessels were built to this specification, which was armed with six FH-11 phasers and two FP-6 photon torpedo launcher tubes, and had a crew capacity of 363, supporting 10 passengers and 250 troops. Weighing 173,300 metric tons unloaded, Mark I cargo space measured at 825 SCU, rated at 41,250 metric tons. The Mark I outfitting included FSO version deflector-shields, M-6 model computers, FWC-1 warp systems (WF 7 cruising, WF 9 emergency speed) and FIF-2 impulse drive. Mark II specification The Chandley Mark II design featured changes in the size and arrangement of the troop-area cargo bays. Mark III specification The Mark III Chandley vessel entered service on stardate 2/1902. Sixty-four vessels were built or refit to the Mark III specification, which included an updated M-6A computer system to support the heavy-duty FP-5 torpedo system. The Mark III increased the crew complement to 370, and brought the ship unloaded weight up to 176,700 metric tons, as well as including a cargo expansion to 850 SCU (42,500 metric tons rated) and the FIF-3 impulse drive. Mark IV specification The Mark IV Chandley vessel entered service on stardate 2/1912. Forty-eight vessels were built or refit to the Mark IV specification, which included the updated FSP deflector and shields arrangement. The Mark IV increased the overall weight to 177,500 metric tons, and made the ship measure 320 meters in length, 264 meters in width and 92 meters in height, as well as adding the FIG-1 impulse drive. Known ships [[USS Fife|USS Fife]] (from the FASA role-playing game module A Doomsday Like Any Other). Note: The cover of the supplement incorrectly depicts the USS Fife as a ''Miranda''-class starship. Background Reference stardate 2/1612 corresponds to 2216 SFC. For comparison, in the SFC timeline, the ''Constitution''-class was refit to its Star Trek movie-era configuration around 2217 SFC. This puts the Chandley-class's commission date around the timeframe of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, or the early-2270s on the standard timeline. Category:Federation starship classes Category:frigate classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes